In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of various resources in the performance of, for example, business activities. For instance, it has become increasingly common for businesses to make use of resources such as software, databases, directories, devices, and the like.
With use of such resources can come the need for appropriately provisioning them. As a specific example, a new employee might need to have an account established with an operating system, an email server, and/or a CRM (Customer Relationship Management) System. Unfortunately, such provisioning can be a time consuming, expensive, and labor-intensive task.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate resource provisioning.